Equestria Life: The Mare in the Moon
by fictionlover020901
Summary: Talia Sparkle and her family are moving to a new town and a new school. What does this mean for socially awkward Talia? Why does she feel drawn to these five very different girls? And why does it seem that her favourite childhood story is coming to life? Read to find out. Rated Thursday because I'm paranoid. *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

_**An: HI so this is going to be my first real story to with a plot to it. Ummmm sorry about it being in bold, I messed up somehow and I can't fix it, we'll see if it happens again. Also I don't know how often I'll be able to update this, hopefully it won't take to long. Well that's all for now I hope you enjoy.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony._**

 **Hi my name is Talia Sparkle. I'm your average sixteen years old girl with an average life. I have straight brown hair and hazel eyes, and I live with my family. I have happily married parents, an older brother (Seth) who works for the military and a younger brother (Spike) who is two years younger then me.**

 **My family and I live in the kingdom of Equestria, more specifically the capitol city Canterlot. For now.**

 **You see my mentor, Celestia, who also happens to be the queen of this kingdom, suggested we move to Ponyville, for my studies.**

 **Next week, moving day, is when our story begins. But before we can get into that you need to learn a little bit about Equestria.**

 **Equestria is a magical country, and unplottable on a map. Only the people who belong in Equestria can find it.**

 **The people here praise the ancient alicorns who granted different founding families the power of the three types of pony: Earth pony, Pegasi, and Unicorn. Each tribe live in peace and basically like normal humans; we go to school, we get jobs, we have technology; the only difference is the powers we derive from the tribe we're apart of. Strength for the Earth pony, flight for the Pegasi, and basic magic for the Unicorn.**

 **There is also the Alicorn tribe to which no one has been born into. There are only two ways known to us to become part of the Alicorn tribe. You can be made an Alicorn by another Alicorn, like Princess Cadence was, which means you had it in you all along, or you can manage to find your way to Equestria from the outside world. This means that you were chosen by the ancient Alicorns who founded Equestria to become part of this world and thus part of their tribe. These are the Alicorns that live for thousands of years.**

 **This is what happened to Queen Celestia, ruler of Equestria and the sun. She even told me the story of her journey, though she would sometimes hesitate while telling it.**

 **The kingdom of Equestria is also full of many legends and stories, most of which are fictional or unproven.**

 **My favourite so far is the legend of 'The Mare in the Moon'. I read it before I go to bed every night. It also happens to be the first book Celestia gave to me (probably why it's my favourite).**

 **Oh and there's one more thing that I almost forgot to tell you about. Cutie Mark's. A Cutie Mark is a tatoo like, mark that appears on someone's body when they discover their special talent. Your Cutie Mark represents your special talent in its own unique way. A Cutie Mark could appear anywhere on the body, so it isn't uncommon to not be able to see someone's Cutie Mark.**

 **For me it's a big six pointed pink star on top of a smaller white star surrounded by a few white stars. My Cutie Mark is located in the of my chest right above my breasts. It represents my talent with magic.**

 **Well that's all you need to know about Equestria. So let the story begin.**


	2. Character Profiles

**An: well here are the profiles of the main or ssupporting characters of this fanfiction. Just to give you a heads up it contains slight SPOILERS for the chapters to come.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own mlp**

 _ **Main Characters**_

Talia Sparkle

Age: 16

Hair colour: dark brown

Eye colour: hazel

Nickname: none

Cutie Mark location: middle of her chest

Friendship element: magic

Element: magic

Tribe: Unicorn

Siblings: older brother Seth Sparkle (Shining Armor), younger brother Spike Sparkle.

Pony world counterpart: Twilight Sparkle

Diane Pie

Age: 16

Hair colour: naturally blonde but dyed pink

Eye coulou: blue

Nickname: Pinkie

Cutie Mark location: by her right eyebrow

Friendship element: laughter

Element: water

Tribe: Earth pony

Siblings: older sister Maud Pie, older sister Lily Pie (Limestone), twin sister Mary Pie (Marble)

Pony world counterpart: Pinkie Pie

Rene Dash

Age: 15 almost 16

Hair colour: brown with rainbow streaks

Eye colour: brown

Nickname: Rainbow

Cutie Mark location: outside of right calf

Friendship element: loyalty

Element: electricity

Tribe: Pegasi

Siblings: None

Pony world counterpart: Rainbow Dash

\\_ \\_ \\_ \\_ \\_ \\_ \\_ \\_ \\_ \\_ \\_ \\_

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Rarity Belle

Age: 17

Hair colour: black

Eye colour: blue

Nickname: none

Cutie Mark location: left shoulder

Friendship element: generosity

Element: Earth

Tribe: Unicorn

Siblings: Cindy Belle (Sweetie Belle)

Pony world counterpart: Rarity

Jacqueline Apple

Age: 17

Hair colour: blonde

Eye colour: green

Nickname: Jackie

Cutie Mark location: right side of waist

Friendship element: honesty

Element: fire

Tribe: Earth pony

Siblings: older brother Mac Apple (Big Mac) younger sister Bella Apple (Applebloom)

Pony world counterpart: Applejack

Flora Breeze

Age: 16

Hair colour: blonde

Eye colour: blueish green

Nickname: none

Cutie Mark location: upper most part of her left breast

Friendship element: kindness

Element: wind/air

Tribe: Pegasi

Siblings: younger brother Zephyr Breeze

Pony world counterpart: Fluttershy

\ / \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \ / \ / ○|○ ○|○○|○○|○○|○○|○○|○○|○○|○ ○|○ ○|○○|○○|○○|○○|○○|○○|○○|○

 _ **Supporting Characters**_

Spike Sparkle

Age: 14

Hair colour: green with brown roots showing

Eye colour: green

Nickname: Spikey Wikey (Rarity only)

Cutie Mark location: none, Spike is a rare person who's descended from dragons

Tribe: Dragon

Siblings: older brother Seth Sparkle, older sister Talia Sparkle

Pony world counterpart: Spike

Bella Apple

Age: 12

Hair colour: red

Eye colour: light brown

Nickname: none

Cutie Mark location: none yet

Tribe: Earth pony

Siblings: older brother Mac Apple, older sister Jackie Apple

Pony world counterpart: Applebloom

Cindy Belle

Age: 12

Hair Colour: brown

Eye colour green

Nickname: Sweetie (Rarity only)

Cutie Mark location: none yet

Tribe: Unicorn

Siblings: older sister Rarity Belle

Pony world counterpart: Sweetie Belle

Susan Loo

Age: 12

Hair colour: brown with magenta streaks

Eye colour: brown

Nickname: Scootaloo

Cutie Mark location: none yet

Tribe: Pegasi

Siblings: None

Pony world counterpart: Scootaloo

 _ **Princesses**_

Queen Celestia

Age: unknown

Hair colour: multiple colours that shimmer

Eye colour: dark pink

Nickname: Tia (when she was younger, Luna only)

Cutie Mark location: forhead

Tribe: Alicorn

Siblings: younger sister Princess Luna

Pony world counterpart: Princess Celestia

Princess Luna

Age: unknown

Hair colour: deep blue with stars throughout

Eye colour: blue

Nickname: none

Cutie Mark location: forhead

Tribe: Alicorn

Siblings: older sister Queen Celestia

Pony world counterpart: Princess Luna

Princess Cadenza Hearts

Age: 20

Hair colour: Pink purple and a little bit of yellow

Eye colour: purple

Nickname: Cadence

Cutie Mark location: right over her heart

Tribe: Unicorn

Siblings: None

Pony world counterpart: Princess Cadence

 **An: I decided to add Cadence even though she won't play a part in this one since she's a Princess. Also I had a bit off trouble deciding who should have fire or earth but decided Rarity got earth for diamonds and Applejack got fire since it goes with her colour scheme.**


	3. Moving Out

"Uggghhh. Mom, I'm bored," I whine to my mother, who is packing up her belongings.

We're moving at the end of the week to Ponyville due to a suggestion from my mentor Queen Celestia. Unfortunately for me Celestia thought that, since my family and I would be moving soon, it would be nice to let me take the week off of my studies. This means that I'm stuck at home packing and repacking everything more then the essential three times. Spike is so lucky he still gets to go to school.

"Why don't you go read a book Talia dear?" My mother suggests.

"All of our books are already packed away." I reply, "Besides I've read all of those already."

"Then go hang out with your friends," she says absently, still packing.

"I told you the books are already packed away," I retort.

My mom sighs and looks away from her things up at me.

"Talia you need to make some friends. It's not right that you don't hang out with anyone your age. When we get to Ponyville I want you to at least try and make some friends. Please?" My mother asks me.

"Mom, why do I need friends? I already have you, Dad, Seth and Spike. Plus friends would just distract me from my studies."

The truth is I would love to make some friends. Too bad I'm so socially awkward that people tend to stay away from me. But I like to look on the bright side and think of it as a blessing, since my lack of friends has allowed me to focus my complete attention on my studies and excel.

My mom sighs again, not wanting to get into this argument today. Then she checks her watch, and replies.

"Talia school's almost over, why don't you go grab Spike? OK?"

"OK," I answer her, happy to have something to do.

I walk down sidewalk, and study everything I can about all the different buildings on my way there. I'm trying to commit all of Canterlot to memory, quite aware this could be one of the last times I walk down these streets as a resident here.

After about ten to fifteen minutes I finally reached my destination of the grand four story castle that is Canterlot high school.

I check my watch to see what time it is and I still have half an hour to kill.

'What better way to kill time then in the library?' I think to myself and then proceed to enter the school.

I let the lady in the office know I was here before continuing off to the library.

No matter how many times I enter I still marvel at the sheer size and amount of books in Canterlot highs library. It's like something out of a movie.

Before I grab a book I decide to leave Spike a message, letting him know I'm here. I don't want to be left behind again.

I scan through the first bookshelf before settling on 'Tales and Legends of Equestria'. Even though I've probably read at least a hundred times already you can always learn something new from the stories inside.

I decide to start off with my favourite story 'the Mare in the Moon'.

 _Once upon a time there were two rulers of Equestria. They were Alicorn sisters and ruled the sun and moon respectively._

 _The older sister had pale pink hair and was a beauty to behold. She brought sunlight to everyone throughout the kingdom. She also dealt with the royal meetings and most the appearances since her sister usually had to sleep during the day._

 _The younger sister had light blue hair and was seldom seen. She rose the moon and ruled over the night but no one payed her any attention. They were all asleep after long and hard days work._

 _The younger sister grew jealous of her older sister. She resented the fact that everyone rejoiced at her sisters work and slept through her masterpiece. Everyday over the next hundred years her envy and resentment grew._

 _The older sister was so blinded by her love for her younger sister that she failed to the evil growing inside of her until it was too late._

 _Finally, on they day of the sun raising festival, the younger sister snapped. Her hatred turned her into a creature of nightmares, and she attacked her older sister._

 _Their fight lasted for days. The younger sister, now known as Nightmare Moon, fought ruthlessly and relentlessly. The elder sister fought valiantly and tried to reason with her beloved baby sister. But Nightmare Moon was beyond reasoning by this point._

 _Finally the older sister resigned herself to the fact that her little sister couldn't be saved and called upon the Elements of Harmony to defeat her. In a great burst of magical power she banished Nightmare Moon to the moon, as she was unable to bring herself to kill her._

 _After the legendary battle ended the, now only ruler of Equestria, named Canterlot the new capitol, in honour of the ordeal it went through._

 _As for the little sister, she became known as the Mare in the Moon, and nothing more then a distant memory. But legend has it that she has been saving her powers for the longest solar eclipse yet, set to happen a thousand after her imprisonment and on the day of the sun raising festival, for her triumphant return._

"Talia. Hey, earth to Taliiiaa. Is anybody home?"

I snap out of my reading reverie and see my younger brother Spike standing in front of me.

"What?" I ask him after closing my book and standing up, only to see him rolling his green eyes at me.

"I don't get you," he states, "You get to do anything you want for a whole week and all you do is read. And not even anything good like comic books. No all you read is nonfiction books or legends."

"Well I happen to enjoy these books," I say as I put the book in question away. "Besides Spike, those comic books you read do nothing to help you gain any knowledge whatsoever."

"I'll have you know that if there ever is a zombie apocalypse I am fully equipped to survive."

"I'm sure you are Spike," I laugh.

We continue down the road for a little while in comfortable silence. Both of us lost in our own worlds.

"Hey, Talia?" Spike begins.

"Yes," I reply, even though I know he'd continue if I didn't.

"Do you think that Ponyville will ever feel like home the way Canterlot does?" He inquires.

I have to stop and think about that for a bit before answering. Will Ponyville ever feel like home? I know that I will be satisfied if it has a large enough selection of books but I don't know exactly what it will take for Spike.

"I don't know Spike," I answer him truthfully, "We'll just have to wait and see."


	4. Car Rides and a Dream

**Disclaimee: since I forgot to do this last time this counts for two. I Do not Own MLP**

The world is a green and grey blur. The trees quickly disappear behind us only to be replaced by the next blob of colour. Canterlot growing farther and farther away by the second.

There isn't much I'll miss about it to be honest. Sure I felt comfortable and at home there, but I'm sure Ponyville will feel the same way given time. The only part of Canterlot I think I'll really miss are my daily lessons with Celestia and the close proximity to where my older brother Seth is stationed.

I'm just worried about Spike. He grows attached to things and I hope he doesn't miss his friends too much. I would hate to see him moping all over Ponyville the way he had been at home the past few days.

I glance over at his sleeping form and sigh. Hopefully there will be something in this new town to bring him back to his usual cheerful, and helpful, self.

I go back to looking out of the window. Soon my eyes start to feel heavy and my thoughts are foggy. Before long I am ensnared by the world of dreams.

 _There is darkness. The moon shines brightly overhead. A strange person, a woman, stands at the front of a large crowd laughing. It flashes between black and her face and fear is coursing through every fibre of my body._

 _Suddenly I'm running through the forest. My my breath is coming in short gasps as I struggle to run from something unknown. There's a group of people with me who I can't see right now._

 _There's a loud sound and the scene shifts again. They're coming faster now._

 _A library. A jewel encrusted book. Spike. Some stones. An old archway. Darkness. The moon. The laughing woman. Celestia. A solar eclipse. A group of faces hidden in shadows._

 _The images are coming faster and faster, so fast they are blurring together. With them come feelings of fear, sadness joy, love, emptiness, uncertainty and more._

I jerk awake and sit up. Sweat is plastering my hair to my face. My breath is coming quickly.

'What the heck was that!' I think to myself.

I check the dashboard for the time. It is nearly midnight. Spike is snoring lightly beside me and my parents seem to be out filling the tank with gas.

I sigh and press my head to the window. The images of my dream are still flashing through my mind.

What does it mean? Celestia told me once that as you get more powerful as a Unicorn you may start having prophetic dreams. Was that what this was? Maybe. It sure didn't feel like any dream I've had before. If it was prophetic then, according to the books, it should occur more and more often as the time of its occurrence approaches . But if that's the case and it is prophetic, what can I do about it? I don't even understand what any of it means.

I hear my parents getting back into the car and start it up. I sigh again and decide to do some research when we get to our new home.

After a while of driving I fall back into an uneasy and dreamless sleep.

I awake to my mother's gentle voice, telling Spike, who must have awoken earlier, that we are almost there.

The sun is just starting to peek out over the horizon turning the sky to a grey colour. I notice that the we have left the highway and are now driving through streets, in what must Ponyville. It looks like a small, quiet town. The stores all look like locally run businesses and the homes cute.

I sigh (AN: I know, she tends to do this a lot) I can't wait to get to our new home and organize my things (with Spikes help of course). Most of our stuff was sent ahead of time so we only need to deal with a few of our belongings.

After a few more minutes we finally pull into the driveway of a house that I assume to be ours. It's cute, like the other houses here are. It looks like it might have two floors and is painted light brown. It's on the small side, but not too small that I fear we'll be cramped here.

"Come on Talia. Let's look inside," Spike says excitedly, already waiting at the front door.

"Do guys need help with anything?" I ask my parents, while stepping out of the vehicle.

"No I think we can handle a few boxes on our own," My dad answers, "Go have a look inside with your brother."

"Thanks dad," I smile. Then I turn around and go catch up to Spike.

We look around the first floor for a bit first. The kitchen is average sized with quite a bit of counter space, the dining room is kind of classy looking and has a big chandelier in the middle of it, the living room is very cozy, a fireplace sits on the far wall. But for me the amazement kicks in when we enter the last room on the ground floor. It's a huge library, stacked with rows of books going up to the roof. I know at once that Celestia added these especially for me and I can't help the wave of appreciation that washes over me for my mentor.

"Uggghhh," I hear Spike grown beside me, "and I thought having to organize your wall of books at home was boring. Look at all of these! We'll be in here for days on end reorganizing these books!"

I laugh at his pouty face, and soon he joins me. It's good to see that he doesn't seem to be upset over leaving Canterlot right now. Then I reach over to him and mess up his green spiked hair before running out of the room.

"I'll beat you upstairs," I laugh, already running up them.

"No fair," Spike yells, running out of the library, "You got a head start."

I giggle at him as he comes up the final step.

"You're a cheater, you know that," he scowls at me.

"Awwww," I fake pout, "don't be that way. You would have done the same to me."

"Let's just look around up here right now, okay?" He asks.

Upstairs we discover that our rooms have already been decided for us. Spike and I both have our own medium sized rooms, the master bedroom is for our parents, and there's a guest room. The master and guest rooms also have there own miniature bathrooms connected to them. There's also a large bathroom and a T.V. room up here as well.

After we finish looking around Spike and I head back downstairs to see our parents.

"Mom, I'm hungry," Spike complains.

"Well we don't have any food here right now so your father and I will have to go grocery shopping. But why don't you and Talia go see if you can find any places to get something to eat for breakfast?" Our mother suggests. Then she pulls out her purse and hands us some gold coins, "Here you go, just don't take to long we still have to unpack."

"Okay," Spike yells, grabbing my wrist and running out the door, "Come on Talia I'm starving."

I shut the door behind us, before following Spike for our first trip around Ponyville.


	5. The Bakery Meeting

**Disclaimer: Me no own mlp**

After a little while of searching we found a nice little bakery that might sell some bagels, or croissants for breakfast. A bell chimes as I open the door to go in, Spike right behind me.

My first impression of it is a cute little bakery that you see on TV. Its got a few tables to sit and eat at and a large variety of baked goods to choose from on display.

"Hello there," says a slightly chubby woman at the counter, " Welcome to 'Cakes Bakery', and how may I help you today?"

"Oh well I was just wondering if you guys served anything that my brother and I could have for breakfast?" I ask her.

"Well most certainly do," She cheerfully answers me, "What would you like? A few bagels? Maybe some banana bread? Or how about our specialty muffins? Hmm?"

"Ah well... Spike what do you want?" I ask him, not sure of what to get.

"Why don't we try their specialty muffins? They sound different." Spike suggests.

"OK," I say, "We'll talk half a dozen of your specialty muffins."

"Alright dear, they'll be ready soon. My niece just needs to finish baking them and then I'll have her bring them out to you. Sounds good?" She inquires.

"Sure thing," I answer, then head over to one of the little tables with Spike.

I look out the window at the cobbled streets of Ponyville while I wait. It seems like a small and old fashioned town so far. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just that I'm used to the hustle and bustle of the capitol city Canterlot.

"Hey Talia?" Spike speaks up, "Do you miss Canterlot yet?"

I feel bad for him since I know he's probably thinking of his friends right now. Sighing I turn to face him. His face holds a bit of sadness in it that makes my heart clench a little bit.

"No not really Spike," I answer him truthfully, " But you know that I don't have as much there to miss as you do."

"Yeah I know," he sighs, " I just don't want to be the only one who feels this way over moving to a new town."

You're not the only one Spike, countless of other people hate moving to new places," I try comforting him.

"Aawwww. Why do you look so glum chum? You should smile, it's no fun being sad," pouts a girl from beside us, startling me a great deal.

Looking over my first impression of her is _**pink**_. She is dressed in a fluorescent pink shirt that ends above the belly button, with the word _party_ written in big blue lettering. She also has on light pink tights with darker shades splotches around for a floral effect. She is also wearing light pink hightops and a bracelet with yellow and blue balloon charms on it. Her extremely curly hair is dyed hot pink and tied up in a messy side pony. She has a light tan and curvy build. Her face is circular and she has bright blue eyes that seem alight with joy. I can also see her Cutie Mark by her right eyebrow, it's two blue balloons with yellow strings on either side of a yellow balloon with a blue string. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, my name is Diane but everyone just calls me Pinkie. I brought you the muffins that you ordered, and I must say it was a good choice. These muffins are delicious. Anyway I haven't seen you two around before, which is weird since I know everyone who lives here, so that must mean you're new, and I was wondering if you were just visiting or actually moving here? Because if you're moving in then I'm going to need to prepare you guys your very own 'Welcome to Ponyville, Pinkie Pie Party Palooza'. But if your visiting then it will have to be a 'Enjoy Your Stay in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie Party Special'. You see my dilemma? Anyway, either I hope you enjoy the muffins, I made them fresh this morning. Oh yeah... I forgot to ask your names. Silly me how can we be the bestest of friends if I done even know your names! I'm sooooo forgetful sometimes, you know?" She spoke that all extremely fast and excitedly.

Spike and I stare at her expectant face perplexed for a second before I answer her question (to the best of my abilities).

"Aaahhh well I'm Talia Sparkle and this is my younger brother Spike. We just moved here from Canterlot."

"Oooohhh so your from the capitol, my friend Rarity would just love to hear all about that!" The girl, Pinkie, exclaimed.

"Ooookkkaaaay. Well thank you for the muffins, bit we should be going now," I say, grabbing the muffins from her.

"Okay. See you guys later, bye Talia, bye Spike," she waves at us as we leave.

"Bye," Spike yells back at her, before the door closes behind us.


End file.
